


The Devil's Workshop

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Repression, Victorian, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments of Holmes' vulnerability: when bored, when aroused, when happy. The slash is very much bring-your-own, or if-you-squint, but I sure was thinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as movie or book canon; I was inspired by the movie, but I was thinking of the book canon.

His fingers twitch towards the carefully separated piles of ash, then drop back on the chair's arm. The desire isn't there. All the knowledge to be gained in the world but for one thing - meaning.

The room is dark, but he can still see his thoughts, memories and imaginings, like a magic lantern show projected to the back of his eyelids by some devil who will not let him be.

"Watson," he says, "Watson, I am bored."

The nagging starts, there's the rattle of curtain rings, and light slices into him. It's a different kind of pain. He is grateful.

-

His right hand clutches the bed post, holding on so tight it leaves red welts on his flesh. When that no longer suffices, he grabs it with his left, as well.

It is good practice, he has decided. Madness and libido are to be controlled, as either can bring a man down, befuddle his intellect and set him looking for excuses instead of facts. He cannot, on occasion, handle boredom and the terrors that lurk in a mind left unattended, but this, this he can control.

He shuts his eyes tight and waits for the fit to pass.

-

The key is in the glass of water. The dog barked, but only once. Newspaper clippings. Patterns emerge. Finally, confession in lieu of proof. All is well in the world, but for the loss and the suffering yet to come. It is eclipsed. It does not matter. His hand is being shaken. The doctor's mustache bristles when he smiles. All is well. Better than well. Everything in its place. How warm a man's hand can feel. The wedding ring cuts into his thumb.

"The world's premiere deductive machine."

He stores the joy for later, when he will need it.


End file.
